Brother
by Wilting CherryBlossom
Summary: Itachi has always loved his brother Sasuke from the beginning to the end and would do anything to protect him. As he gets older, he starts to realize that his brother might one day leave him and go off on his own. Worried and stressed about one day losing him, Itachi tries to accept and come to terms with it but instead follows his own heart hoping that one day Sasuke will be his.
1. chapter 1

**A/N: Greetings again my fellow ninjas. I'm back at it again with some more Naruto stories. I actually wrote this one back in July, and came across it on my old computer. So I thought, why not upload it here? It's about 15 chapters long, so it might take a while. Warning: incest and boy x boy. Don't like, then don't read. Once again I don't own Naruto or the two songs used. Enjoy.~**

(Itachi POV)

Chapter One:

I walk a lonely road,

The only one that

I have ever known.

Don't know where

It goes, but it's home

to me and I walk alone.

I sat there on the back porch that one rainy afternoon. I remember alot from that day, and the weeks that followed behind it. Staring up at the dark rainy sky as the water droplets hit my pale emotionless face. My eyes watching the never ending haze in the foggy distance. I smiled small. It had been raining for weeks. It wasn't too surprising since our village had been lacking rain for a while, and now the sky was finally crying. I didn't mind the rain. Rain had been a huge part of my life. I saw it as another way to cope with sadness and connect with my emotions on a deeper level. My life evolved around it. I never went inside when it rained. I knew if I did, I'd be missing out on so much. Memories, past feelings, the people in my life. It all connected.

My heart seemed to feel more and beat when I felt the water hit my skin. I would even go as far as to stand out in the rain and stare up at the twilight yonder endlessly. But the good things always came to an end. I remember sitting out there one rainy afternoon on the porch in a really dreary mood. I lit up a cigarette and puffed out black smoke as I could hear it hit the porch roof. My mother and younger brother had come out to sit with me that evening. We sat in silence for a good two minutes until my mother decided to talk.

" Itachi," She began. " I had a feeling you'd be out here. I turned to her, but didn't smile. The cigarette stayed in my mouth as I inhaled more of the nicotine. I nodded.

" Yeah, I do enjoy the rain." I replied as I puffed out more poisoned smoke. My mother smiled and placed her hand on my shoulder. It felt relaxed. I closed my eyes and started to feel more droplets on my arms. Sasuke remained silent for a little while longer. He must've had a lot on his mind with the rain as well.

" Nii-San, will you be out here the rest of the night?" He asked laying his head on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and tapped my cigarette gently. Lately my younger brother had been showing signs of loneliness for the past few weeks. I knew some of the things that have been going on with him. Mostly not knowing what he was going to do with the rest of his life. He was only 16, but very close to deciding. I gripped his hand.

" Not tonight. I'll be heading in around the time you do. I have to get to bed early tonight, for I have things to do in the morning." I explained with a smile. Sasuke looked at me then smiled back as I patted his velvet like hair. It was so soft and gentle. My mother smiled as well. Always liking the close bond me and Sasuke had. It was one of the many reasons she was happy. And I never wanted to break it. Sasuke then closed his eyes as drowsiness seemed to consume him.

My mother began to rub his back as his breathing seemed a little rough, for my brother had been having a few respiratory problems. She placed her right hand in his hair and began to comb through it with her fingers. She began to sing the lullaby she'd always sing to us as kids.

" I would hate babysitting beyond Bon Festival, the snow begins to fall, and the baby cries. How can I be happy even when Bon Festival is here? I don't have nice clothes or a sash to wear. This child continues to cry and is mean to me. I get thinner because the baby cries all day. I would quickly quit here and go back to my parents home over there, to my parents home over there." She sang softly as the rain poured down a little harder.

Sasuke had fallen asleep with his head on my shoulder and hand entwined with mine. My mother shushed me quietly as his breathing was the only thing heard besides the rain. I smiled.

" Let's bring him inside." She whispered softly as she stood up. I picked Sasuke up bridal style and carried him inside the house. My mother closed the back door and followed me up the stairs. The door creaked as I opened it, stepping inside the dark warm room. I placed him on his bed gently. I then pulled his blue blanket over his sleeping body, making sure he was comfy.

My mother whispered goodnight to the both of us and blew us a kiss. I smiled back then turned to Sasuke. I normally didn't sleep in the same bed as my brother, but I was far too tied to move from his bed. I laid myself next to him and got underneath the covers. I closed my eyes and felt his hand touch mine.

" Night Nii-San." I heard him say as I was about to drift off to sleep. I opened my eyes and kissed his forehead gently.

" Good night Sasuke." I whispered as the rain began to fall again.

 **A/N: End of first chapter. I'll be uploading the rest soon. Stay tuned!**

 **~Yagami**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: It's about 1:13 AM and I can't sleep, so I decided to upload the second chapter. Once again I do not own Naruto or the two songs used. Enjoy.~**

(Itachi POV)

Chapter Two:

I walk this empty street,

On the Boulevard of Broken

Dreams. Where the city

sleeps, and I'm the only

one and I walk alone.

The rain seems endless. It really does. His window was closed, but the water still seemed to have found it's way in. I was still awake. I thought I'd be able to sleep once Sasuke had fallen into his well earned slumber, but I was wrong. Instead, my eyes were wide awake and my shallow heart was the only thing I could hear, besides my brother's breathing. I laid on my right side and stared at the wall for a good some time. Everything that had happened in my life seemed to have a way of repeating itself.

Whether it's mistakes or risks, I seem to remember all. I sighed softly, feeling my brother's slight movement next to mine. He seemed to be having a disturbance in his sleep since he was moving alot. I was praying it wasn't a nightmare. Sasuke used to get really bad dreams when he was younger, and I didn't want him getting those again as a teenager. I felt his dark hair with my right hand. He moved his head a little. I smiled small and placed my body closer to his. His breathing seemed to pick up speed and his mouth opened a little which I knew indicated his dream was getting a little intense.

I took his hand and held it close to my chest hoping it would do something to stop his dream from getting any worse. And it did. A few minutes later, Sasuke's breathing slowed down and he closed his mouth. I hugged his body closer to mine.

" It's ok Sasuke." I whispered. " You're all right now." I touched his cheek and felt how cold his face had gotten. Maybe he was coming down with something. I looked at him with great concern and sadness. Knowing that someday, Sasuke would be gone and off with his own life. Possibly very far away, and it hurt just to think about it.

It broke me. Realizing that this would be one of many last moments I'd get to spend with him. Even if it was just sleeping next to him it still counted. Time was ticking away. I didn't want it to. I never wanted any moments with Sasuke to end. He was my only brother and sibling that I had in my small family. Every moment spent with him was like being swarmed by a group of Painted Lady Butterflies. Beautiful. He was a stunning boy, and I didn't want him to ever leave. Sure he didn't have every part of him perfect, but that's beside the point. He was my brother. My amazing brother.

I sat up on the bed and saw my shadow cast along side the bedroom walls. It seemed lonely, just like me. I smiled and waved to it. It waved back. My eyes closed for a couple of minutes deciding on what I should do next. I couldn't sleep, or interact with anyone, so I had only one choice. Outside. I climbed out of bed quietly and tip toed to the window sill. I opened it and silently got out ignoring the pouring rain. I then proceeded to climb out on to the slippery roof and sit down on it. After doing so, I laid down, face emotionless staring at the falling sky. My face and hair getting rained upon as I did so. My voice speechless as I was consumed by the dropping waves. I closed my eyes and felt my heart start to beat. It had been a while since I've actually started to feel alive again.

Nothing else would get my heart to beat with such passion unless it was the rain. At least, that's what I thought, but we'll get to that later. My pale face seemed to blend in perfectly with the sky. The only light sorce being the moon, and the tiny stars that contributed. I started to see how stars and people had a lot in common. They both wanted to glow, and get a chance to feel the inside of their soul burst at the seams. And I was hoping that someday my soul would be able to do that as well.

 **A/N: Well that's the end of chapter 2! Sorry they're kinda short at the moment. The future chapters are much longer I promise. Itachi is so intense like the hell? Lol. I'll be posting more chapters very soon. Thanks again!**

 **~Yagami**


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: Ah yes, the third chapter here we go. I still don't own Naruto or the two songs used. Enjoy.~**

(Itachi POV)

Chapter Three:

I walk alone I walk

Alone. I walk alone

I walk

A...

I didn't seem to have memory of falling a sleep, nor memory of the rain stopping. My eyes opened the moment I started to feel the rays of the rising sun, the burning color dispersing through the sky. The birds weren't even singing, meaning it was far too early. I sat myself up and rubbed my eyes, clearing away the night time dust. The roof was still damp. Meaning I was still a little wet from last nights's storm.

As I was still up there, I looked around to see if anybody else was up. Sure enough, I spotted a few other villagers stepping outside into the empty streets, getting ready to set up their shops for the day. I rested my face onto the palm of my left hand and watched them for a bit. The whole village was going to get very busy soon. And so was I.

I carefully began to climb off the damp roof avoiding the puddles of water as I made my way over to the edge. I then proceeded to step onto the window sill and move my body onto the ledge. Seconds later, I pulled myself through the window and back into Sasuke's room. After getting myself in, I carefully closed the open window and drew the curtains. Sasuke was still a sleep. Completely exhausted from all of yesterday's tiring events. I smiled seeing how peaceful and warm he looked in his sleep. Sure he wasn't smiling, but you could just tell that everything was going well.

I knew he was having a nightmare last night, his movements and small whimpers gave himself away, but he was doing fine now. I sat back down and gently started to play with his dark hair. Still soft and velvety. He was a very handsome teenager. I kissed his forehead softy. There was just something about Sasuke that made every moment special. I may never know why, but one thing I'll always know is that he'll always be my little brother. Seconds later, his eyes began to flutter open, like a burning candle. Our eyes met, and all I could feel was a warm sensation, like the rays of a sunset.

" Itachi?" His soft morning voice whispered as he rubbed his dark eyes. I touched his cheek with my warm hand and smiled above him.

" Good Morning, Sasuke." I replied with a gentle tone. He smiled back, with that adorable grin he'd always show. He then sat himself up and yawned, trying to shake off the drowsiness.

" What shall we do today Itachi?" He asked with a bright expression. I felt my smile grow brighter. That was a good question. I was going to be busy, but, I'd rather have another lazy day with him instead. I had to meet a few people in the wooded areas today.

I yawned with the same expression. I did have some time this morning with my brother, but not that much. The rest of the day would be spent with the others I would be meeting with in the forest. It was more then mandatory, so I'd have to show up no matter what. But still, it was a shame I wouldn't be able to have the whole day with Sasuke, which really crushed me. I brushed those thoughts a side and turned back to my brother who was waiting for a reply.

" What would you like to do Sasuke?" I asked him taking a hold of his smooth hand. He stopped to think for a good couple of seconds, trying to decide on what would be fun for the moment. His mind was really wandering off, which made me chuckle to myself. He really was a deep thinker.

" We could look around at the shops. Like we use to when we were kids. Since it's summer they have a lot of new stuff displayed. That new book store just opened to. Would you like to go with me?" Sasuke asked gently tugging at my shoulder sleeve. He was just too adorable sometimes. Sure he was 16, but if you really got to know him, he was like the small child he used to be. Which really was something we both kept a secret. Especially around our parents. I remember how upset our mother and father would get when Sasuke would not act his age and form attachments to me. They used to scold him for wanting to sleep in the same bed as me fearing the absolute worse.

But It didn't matter to me. As long as he's with me, He is allowed to act however his heart desired. I smiled back at him, touching his shoulder. " Of course we can. If we get ready now, we'll have time to leave before mom and dad get up." I explained helping Sasuke get out of the bed. He was still a little drowsy from the long night. Sasuke smiled seeing I liked his idea and gave me a small kiss on my cheek making me blush a tiny bit of red.

" Thank you Nii-San I'll get ready." He said heading over to his dresser. I watched as he started to dig through his clothes, trying to decide on what he would wear today. As I kept watching, it seemed as if he was having some difficulties. I then spoke up to assist him.

" Would you like to wear something of mine?" I asked as he threw a green shirt across the floor. He turned back to me and nodded.

" Yeah, I would like that. I really don't know what shirt to wear today." He shyly admitted. I smiled and got up, walking out of his room and entering mine across the hall. I had a heap of clothes next to my desk, and quickly began to dig through them. I pulled up a purple t-Shirt seconds later and examined it making sure it was clean. Sure enough it was. I guess Sasuke thought I left or forgot about him because sure enough he was standing in my door way minutes later watching me brush lint of the piece of clothing.

I then stood up and handed it to him.

" Here you go Sasuke." I said with a gentle voice reaching towards him. Sasuke took the shirt and began to put it on, discarding his old one on to the floor. He then stopped to look at himself from top to bottem noticing the shirt was a little too big for him. He didn't mind though.

" Thanks Nii-San!" He said giving me a tight hug. I hugged him back feeling how happy he was. Sasuke was the only person in the world that could make me smile the way I do. I then broke the hug and went over to my dresser to get my bag.

" Let's get ready to go." I said taking his hand gently.

 **A/N: That's chapter 3 for ya. Sorry it's still short. When I was writing this I wasn't really caring about the length lol. It's good to see the "soft side" of Sasuke in a fanfic sometimes. So that's what I did. More chapters coming soon!**

 **~Yagami**


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: Man, there's so much stuff involving Naruto on my computer lol. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Still don't own Naruto or any lyrics. Enjoy.~**

(Itachi POV)

Chapter Four:

My shadows the only

one that walks besides

me. My shallow hearts

the only thing that's

beating. Sometimes

I wish someone out there

will find me. Till then I

walk alone.

We left the house around 7 in the morning, silently stepping outside into the muggy streets. More people were outside now, getting ready to open their shops for the day. I didn't seem to reconize anyone yet, seeing the day was just beginning. Sasuke held tightly on to my hand and pointed in the direction to where the sweet shop was.

" Let's go there Itachi." He said pulling me towards the nearly busy streets in a hurry. I smiled and allowed him to pull me to where the shop was.

He seemed pretty ecstatic today, which always made my days ten times better. Usually Sasuke was in a terrible mood, especially around his classmates and that blonde kid they called Naruto. He didn't really associate with any of them, which worried me sometimes. It seemed all he wanted to do was be with me. Which was the only thing I wanted, was him, all to my self.

Sasuke opened the door to the shop and the little bell rang. A young women who was working behind the counter smiled and greeted us. I gave Sasuke a couple of bucks and he disappeared down the rows of displayed sweets. I followed.

" What kind of sweets are you looking for today?" I asked as he picked up a strawberry macaroon. Sasuke shrugged with a smile and placed the cookie into the white bag.

" Whatever I'm in the mood for I guess." He replied placing another one in there and moved down to look at the other cookies and hard candy. I kept following as he moved his way down. I picked up a bag of gummy bears.

" Would you like some of these?" I asked as his head looked up at me. Sasuke stared at the bag for a couple of seconds then shook his head.

" Not today, I'm kinda wanting something sweeter." He replied picking up several pieces of velvet chocolate. He dropped a few on to the floor while trying to place them into the white bag. I Couldn't help but laugh a little. " Need some help there Outoto?" I smirked.

He gave me a glance, but it quickly changed into a smile and then he began to laugh himself.

" No thanks Nii-San, I can handle." He responded by dropping some more. I crossed my arms and shook my head. Sasuke tried to clean up the small mess he made.

" I figured you'd want that." I said as he finished cleaning. Sasuke looked back up at me and grinned.

" You know how much I love chocolate." He said now tying the white bag up and taking my hand guiding me towards the cash register.

" Is that all you'd like?" I asked him as he handed the women a couple dollars. He nodded.

" Yeah just a couple pieces. I have some for you as well." Sasuke answered placing a few pieces into my hand. He then grabbed my other arm and we walked out of the store. I placed a piece into my mouth as he bit into one of his strawberry cookies. The flavor was utterly delicious.

After a couple of minutes of just eating, Sasuke wiped his hands with a napkin and cleared his throat to speak.

" Should we get any produce for mom and dad?" He asked as I ate another piece of chocolate. I thought about his question for a good couple of seconds. I shook my head.

" Mom went shopping yesterday when we were out in the fields. She brought back tomatoes for you, by the way." I then finished my candy and Sasuke felt his heart glow.

" She brought back tomatoes? I love those." He responded with a smile. I smiled back and placed my hand on his shoulder. I then yawned a little and closed my eyes for a brief moment, feeling the sun hit my back. As I opened them a couple seconds later, I noticed Sasuke was staring at me with a confused expression of some sort on his face. I raised an eyebrow wondering what he was looking at.

" Something wrong?" I asked as he placed his hand to his side.

" You have chocolate on your face still." He pointed out to me. I touched my cheek seeing he was right. He then spoke up before I could say anything.

" Wait! Let me take care of it." He said taking his napkin and gently wiping it off. The touch of the soft material felt pretty nice against my skin. Sasuke finished moments later with a bold expression.

" There, all clean." He smiled and then kissed my cheek.

 **A/N: Aaaw! Sasuke can be too cute sometimes. (In my stories that is.) So thats the end of the fourth chapter. There's so much more to upload from the summer lol. I know in the show Sasuke doesn't like sweets, but in this story he does so deal with it. *Puts on shades.* More chapters coming soon!**

 **~Yagami**


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: Finally I'm able to upload more. I've been so busy today haha. Still don't own Naruto or any song lyrics used. Enjoy.~**

(Itachi POV)

Chapter Five:

I'm walking down

the line, that divides

me somewhere in my

Mind. On the border

line of the edge and

where I walk alone.

We walked around the streets for a good time after that, stalling in one place then moving to another. I kept my eye on the time though, well aware that it was going on nine. Sasuke seemed to be too caught up with the fun to realize it was almost time to go. I took his hand and we began to walk into the direction of our home. He looked up at me with a almost pouty face.

" Nii-San, don't tell me we have to go home now." He said tugging on my sleeve. I sighed but smiled, fluffing up his dark hair then patted his shoulder.

" I'm afraid we have to. I still have important business I have to take care of." I explained with a smile.

Sasuke just stared at me, giving me that cute puppy dog face he used to give me back when we were kids. I knew he wanted to keep looking around and spend more time with me. I wanted to as well, but I knew I had to get going. I had some friends to meet in the forest. Sasuke still kept tugging at my sleeve.

" But I don't want you to go. I want you to stay right here with me." He said hugging my back then wrapping his arms around my waist as we walked. I felt myself sigh again, only I didn't smile this time. Trust me, if I didn't have to attend this meeting, I'd be more then happy to spend the rest of the day with him. But I was just so damn busy.

" I want to stay home and be with you to Sasuke, but I'm afraid I won't be able to till way later." My voice felt weak, as if it was far too painful to speak that sentence. I didn't want to have these responsibilities, I just wanted to be with him.

Sasuke sighed himself but didn't let go of my waist. He then laid his head on my back and we proceeded to walk down the gravel road. He began to hug tighter.

" Then take me with you." He said as his hands gripped me really hard. I could feel his fingernails almost digging through my shirt as he finished talking. My heart began to race as I looked down at him.

Sasuke buried his face into my shirt but I could tell he was blushing and upset. He didn't at all like the idea of me leaving for a couple of hours and then returning late at night. He refused to be alone, not wanting to be with anyone else. Not even our parents. I felt my own face heat up a little. Still a little surprised to hear him say that.

" Take you with me?" I asked as I placed my hands upon his. He then looked up at me and nodded, still showing his sad expression, begging me to not leave him alone. I felt my own emotions turn sad seeing him like this. I knew I couldn't bring him. I closed my eyes and turned back ahead.

" I don't know if I can. It's very important I attend the things that need attending." My voice trailed off as I felt the heaviness in my voice increase.

Sasuke hugged my waist even tighter.

" Please Itachi...please take me. Let me go with you." His voice quivered a little, almost shaking me. I opened my eyes and felt my heart start to pound intensely. His arms still not loosing their grasp upon me. I knew I had no choice. I had to take him. I touched both of his hands and his eyes looked up at me, showing a few tears.

I turned around and ran my fingers through his dark hair and placed my other hand on his face gently rubbing it. He closed his eyes.

" Alright Sasuke, I'll take you with me. Only if you promise to not let mom and dad know." I said with a smile. Sasuke opened his eyes and a happy grin began to appear on his face. He then hugged me as tightly as he did before.

" Thank you Nii-San!" He replied with a great amount of joy. I hugged him back and took his hand again.

" Come on we must be getting back home. I have to get my self ready and you do to. I have something new for you to wear." I said as we continued to walk down the gravel road. Sasuke was so overjoyed that I was taking him with me he seemed to have forgotten how upset he was moments before. But it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered to me was seeing my brother happy, and nothing else could compare to that.

 **A/N: End of chapter five. :)**

 **Stay tuned my friends! I wonder where Itachi is taking Sasuke? More updates soon!**

 **~Yagami**


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N: Number 6 here we go! Still don't own Naruto or any song lyrics! Enjoy!~**

(Itachi POV)

Chapter Six:

Read between the

lines, what's fucked

up when everything's

alright. Check my

vital signs, to know

I'm still alive and I walk

alone.

By the time we got home, our mother and father had already left for work. On the front door was a hand written letter that my father had written stating that they would be home later on. I took the note off the door and folded it into my pocket. Sasuke looked curiously behind me wondering why I was so quiet.

" Mom and dad at work?" He asked as I unlocked the door and we stepped inside. I nodded and shifted towards the upstairs area. Sasuke followed inches behind me.

" They will be back later, for now, it's just you and me. But we mustn't play around, for we have a place to be." I explained as we got to the top of the stairs.

My brother nodded and we entered my warm bedroom and placed our stuff on to my bed. Sasuke sat down and watched me as I opened my closet. I pulled out two black cloaks with red clouds printed on them and handed one to him. Sasuke looked at the printed clothing with awe. I smiled.

" Akatsuki cloaks?" He asked as I placed mine on. I nodded clearing my throat to speak but was interrupted by a very curious Sasuke.

" Are the friends we're meeting in the forest going to be dressed up like this?" He asked as I helped him put the cloak on. I then brushed my fingers through his soft hair and sat next to him on the bed.

" Yes, they will be wearing the same cloaks as us. But remember to behave yourself when we get there." I solemnly warned him. Sasuke agreed and hugged me with a smile, showing he'd listen and pay close attention.

" I promise Nii-San." He spoke with gentle words. I smiled and placed my hand on his shoulder. It was good to see him showing more gratitude towards things like this. I remember when he would refuse to listen and be obedient as a kid. But now as a teenager, Sasuke was managing very well.

I then took his hand and lifted him up from the bed.

" We better set off now. We must get there before the sun sets." I said as we began to exit my bedroom and walk down the wooden stairs. Sasuke seemed to be excited, knowing he wouldn't be alone for the rest of the day. Since our parents were working, he'd have no one to talk to or hang out with. I went out on the front porch and started to feel a couple rain drops fall off the rusted roof. My eyes averted towards the damp sky.

" We better hurry, it's going to rain again." I explained taking his hand into mine. Sasuke followed my lead as we began to walk down the gravel road. I could feel my brothers emotions a little. He seemed pretty happy holding my hand and walking down the rocky path. He giggled a bit. My eyes turned to him.

" You seem pretty happy." I said as a smile appeared on to my pale face. He nodded and flashed his own smile and held my hand tighter.

" It's because I'm with you." He explained. " And that's all that matters most to me."

I felt my face beam. Never in my life did I feel such joy with someone like my brother. I knew it couldn't always be like this, but when it was, I begged it to stay. My life seemed to rely on the past, and the feelings of others. I know as an Uchiha that wasn't really our tradition, but to me, that was completely different. I didn't want to follow the rules. I didn't want responsibilities. All I wanted was to choose my own path, and way of all. But most importantly, to keep Sasuke by my side.

I sighed silently under my breath and kept walking. A couple of rain drops fell from the sky and hit my face. Sasuke tugged on my sleeve and pointed to a wooden bridge that went over a large lake.

" Do we cross that?" He asked as he took my hand again. I nodded quietly and guided him towards it. He touched a nearby lily pad that was washed up and laying down to where the bridge started. Sasuke picked it up and noticed the pink flower growing in it. He placed it in his dark hair. I couldn't help but chuckle.

" How do I look Itachi?" He asked with his bright expression but dark eyes. I smiled and patted his back.

" You look lovely Outoto, every girl's dream." I replied as we began to cross the bridge. Sasuke then stopped dead in his tracks and started to stare at me intensely. I suddenly stopped and looked back, noticing that he wasn't following me. He stood there with a scowl and a frown. Something was up.

" Something the matter Sasuke?" I asked as he continued to glare at me. He then crossed his arms.

" Every girl's dream? Nii-San, do you expect me to get married soon?" He asked as I felt my heart start to beat. I didn't know what to say next. What was he trying to say? Why did this upset him all of a sudden? It wasn't even an insult.

" No, of course not. You're only 16 silly." I responded by fluffing his hair. His eyes looked up at me and a smile appeared back on his face. He then grinned.

" Good because, I don't ever want to marry some girl when I'm older. I want to stay with you." He said hugging my waist again. A sensation of shock ran through my body. My mouth felt dry after hearing that, and my voice became soundless. I felt my cheeks start to redden a little, feeling very flattered at the fact at what Sasuke had just said. Here I was, begging God to never take my brother away from me ever since he was born. And it was all coming together. It was too good to be true. I smiled, but it was kinda painful.

I knew he couldn't always be with me. I knew that someday I would be loosing him. And I knew that day would be coming soon. But I promised myself, that I wasn't going to ever let that happen. And I always kept my promises. No one and I mean no one was going to seperate me from the person I loved the most. No matter how hard they tried.

 **A/N: Yes Itachi! Keep Sasuke by your side! Well that's the end of chapter six. We still have so many more to go through Tehe. More updates coming soon! :D**

 **~Yagami**


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N: If I keep updating at this rate, then I'll have it all up by tonight or early tomorrow. Still don't own Naruto or any of the song lyrics. Enjoy.~**

(Itachi POV)

Chapter Seven:

I walk alone I walk

alone. I walk alone

I walk a...

Many minutes had passed as we wandered farther and farther into the open fields. There was no one in sight, no houses to be found. There were some animal life though, a few foxes rushed by us then scattering into the tall grass. I kept my eye on the sky for most of the time. Knowing Mother Nature was going to let it down pour very soon. I placed my hands inside my cloak. Sasuke on the other hand, was silent for a long time.

He looked tired, or at least a little bit absent minded. The only time he was really quiet was when he was with other people outside of our family. Mainly around his old team mates, Naruto Uzimaki and Sakura Haruno. But this was the most I've ever seen him soundless. It was getting kinda worrisome.

" Sasuke." My voice spoke shattering the dead silence. He looked up at me with a small frown.

" Yes Nii-San?" His voice was soft, like a evening summer breeze. I tried to smile, showing I wasn't too worried, but deep down inside, I was. I crossed my arms underneath my cloak.

" You're very silent all of a sudden, is something wrong?" I asked as the first real drops of rain began to fall from the now darkened sky. Sasuke averted his eyes to the grassy field and didn't say a thing. After a couple of seconds flew by, he spoke.

" Do you think mother and father would get mad?" He asked as I gave my attention back to him. I raised an eyebrow, not really sure what he was trying to say. I grunted to clear my voice from my tired throat. Sasuke was still looking downwards, avoiding my eyes. His face seemed upset again.

" What would mother and father get mad about?" I asked as Sasuke seemed to stumble into a wet puddle. The rain was really beginning to fall now. He looked back up at me, looking as if he was about to speak but was automaticaly about to regret his decision in words. He took my hand firmly.

" Nii-San,...I've decided something." He began to say as the rain was now picking up speed. His eyes were looking up at me, as if they were trying to tell me something without having to speak. But I couldn't read them. No, not this time. My eyes met his now, feeling as if there was a long pause, but there wasn't. I unfolded my arms and let them hang on my side.

" You've decided something?" I asked as his eyes were still looking into mine. He nodded.

" We've known each other ever since we've been born. And you and me have grown very close over the past few years. And I think it's time to take a step further. I've decided that I want to be more then your brother..." Sasuke said clutching to his chest and looking back down at the flooded grass.

My eyes widened and I felt my lungs shatter as the words I just heard sunk my mind. My breathing was cut short as I was trying to process all of the things my brother had just said. I couldn't speak.

I felt my hands start to tremble a little, making my whole body do the same. Some would say it was because of the pouring rain, but in this case, it wasn't. It was because of my brother.

" Sasuke...what are you, trying to say?.." My voice was shaking, but I had to remain calm. I didn't want Sasuke to know I was nervous about the situation. So I stayed strong. He smiled up at me.

" Think about it Itachi." He began to say while taking both of my hands. " You and me, together off far away from here. No one to bother us." His words sounded so happy and promising. As if this was some fairy tail we were living in. My heart was now pounding, and my face now a deep color red.

My mouth began to quiver and tears began to roll down my face. I couldn't believe this. It was all happening so fast. I wasn't sure what to do. Sasuke then looked at me with great concern as my face showed sadness. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me close. His gentle voice now chiming in.

" Itachi..."

I couldn't speak. Because deep inside, for the longest time, ever since I was a child, I have been feeling the same way to...

 **A/N: *Fangirl screams* YUUUUSSS! Finally he confessed! You go Sasuke! Now, all we need to know is, what will Itachi do about it?? Once again, sorry about the chapters STILL being kinda short. This was a simple project over the summer, so that's my excuse. Stay tuned for more updates!**

 **~Yagami**


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N: *Eeeee!* Last chapter was something wasn't it? Anyways, I still don't own Naruto or any lyrics used. Though I'd like to. Enjoy.~**

(Itachi POV)

Chapter Eight:

My shadows the only

one that walks beside

me. My shallow hearts

the only thing that's

beating. Sometimes

I wish someone out

there will find me.

Till then I walk alone.

The funny thing about the rain is that when you're sad, no one can tell that your are or had been crying. But in this case, it was different. Sasuke knew I was upset. He saw tears roll down my cheeks and drop on to our hands. My tired eyes now a tint of red, showing all the stress that was built up. Sasuke placed his hand on my cheek and wiped a few tears away. His face expressed worry.

" Nii-San..." He said as he began to gently touch my face. A small smile began to appear, and soon enough I was actually feeling a little bit better. But the truth really did hurt. My smile was weak, but I needed to show it. I laughed a tiny bit as he finally revealed his own smile to me.

There was a long pause after that. But it wasn't a bad pause, but a good one. My body still felt a little shakey, but I knew I could deal with it. My mind was all over the place. One thought devouring the other. It was as if I really couldn't focus on one thing at a time. Which I couldn't.

" Sasuke." I spoke as the rain began to pick up speed again. He looked back up at my face and smiled. His eyes showing me some emotion. My heart was still racing as our eyes met, my pulse beginning to increase speed. I finally spoke seconds later.

" We should get going now." I said taking his hand. Sasuke then paused, looking up at me rather confused then satisfied with my response. I know it wasn't really right to leave him on a cliff hanger like that, but I didn't really know how to tell him. What I truely felt about him. The hidden love I deeply felt for my brother. I had to act like I didn't hear anything at all, and it hurt me more then ever. My heart dropped.

" Huh?" He asked tugging my hand. It seemed he knew I was playing dumb, but I wasn't ever going to admit it of course. Instead I smiled and accepted his hand. I pointed to the direction of the forest up ahead in the rainy mist.

" We must get going. My comrades are waiting." I said as I began to walk ahead of him a little. Sasuke stood there a little shocked as he watched me almost disappear into the haze. He then realized if he didn't keep up with me he'd be alone. His tired body began running to where I was, not wanting to be left behind. He was there with me in a heart beat.

" Wait!" He shouted as my dark eyes averted to him. He walked beside me, almost out of breath, trying to speak between puffs of air. He then took my hand again and held tightly to it.

" Nii-San..." He began to say. " You're not upset are you?..about what I said right?" His tone of voice was getting softer again, indicating a bit of remorse. I closed my eyes and let everything run through my mind again. Rethinking everything. I opened them as I felt his hand grasp tighter. Sasuke wanted to know, and he needed the answer now. My mouth opened to speak.

" Sasuke, I'm not upset." I said as my heart was now racing. I couldn't believe this. How could I say how I really felt without revealing too much? Sometimes words were better unspoken. Somethings were only meant to be for the mind. He then looked up at me as if he was waiting for me to finish. But I didn't. Sasuke then looked down and was silent for a good few minutes. My own mind was hurting, all these things happening at once. It was killing me. I held tighter to my brother and kept silent for a little bit myself.

Sometimes silence was the key to happiness for some people. For me it always was of used to be, and now I knew it was only bringing me farther and farther into my distant memory. I loved drifting away from the real world every once in a while, but right now was not the best time.

I could tell Sasuke was getting more and more nervous by the minute. He was kinda readable at the moment, making it easier to feel his emotions. He bit his lip, looking up at me while my eyes were focused on our destination. He then spoke gently again.

" Itachi, I..well...I love you..." His voice lowered as he finished his sentence. His heart was beating so fast I could actually hear it coming from his chest. I thought it was so cute. I didn't turn my eyes to him this time though, instead let a smile appear on my face.

Sasuke saw it and began to smile himself a little, but was really hoping I'd say something back. But I kept my mouth closed. My hand was the only thing telling him that I loved him back besides my smile. I couldn't say it just yet. I was so caught up with the moment that I didn't realize that we had reached the edge of the forest. We stood there quietly, starring into the dark rainy haze. We had reached our destination. I turned to Sasuke and began to speak.

" It's time to go meet them now. Are you ready?" I asked as he opened his eyes. Sasuke nodded, showing little to no emotion as we entered the dark misty forest while the rain poured down. I gripped his hand again and clenched my teeth as a huge feeling of sadness and a bit of jealousy rushed over me. I closed my eyes and silently muttered the words I really wanted to tell him.

" I love you to, Sasuke..."

 **A/N: Come on Itachi, just say it! So, what do you guys think so far? Is it pretty decent? I hope so. Anyways, more updates coming your way. Thanks again!**

 **~Yagami**


	9. Chapter Nine

**A/N: Art is an explosion! And so are reviews! I still don't own anything.**

(Itachi POV)

Chapter Nine:

I walk alone I walk a...

I walk this empty street,

on the Boulevard of Broken

Dreams. Where the city

sleeps, and I'm the only

one and I walk alone.

The rainy forest was cold, too cold for my liking. I didn't really mind the cold really, but this feeling felt utterly drafty and pretty lonely. The endless misty haze that fell before us seemed to disperse ahead. Though it was hard to tell at first, but there did lie a clear path. I stepped on the wet ground, stumbling into a few puddles as I continued to walk through the forest. Sasuke stayed right behind me, mimicking my steps and doing everything I did.

He was once again silent, rethinking of all the things that had just happened moments ago. The conversation between us, the words that were exchanged, the questions unanswered.

He sighed, but continued to follow my lead. I felt my heart still racing after my brother's confession. It was just something I never thought would come out of his mouth. Especially since he was an Uchiha. Our clan had a reputation for hiding our inner feelings, including feelings of attraction and romance. But Sasuke didn't seem to care about following our families traditions and just went on with it anyway. We were all breaking the rules tonight.

" Itachi..." I heard him say as we kept moving forward through the pouring forest. My eyes turned to him. He was looking downward again, nervous to look me in the eyes. He then held on to his own hand and squeezed it gently. I cleared my throat.

" Yes Sasuke?" I asked as he then let out his own sigh. I saw a very small smile start to appear on his face but quickly faded as he focused on the next thing he was going to say.

" You seem rather calm, and silent on the things I've said earlier...I couldn't help it you know. I just.." His voice sounded nervous, but more fragile then usual. I swallowed hard. My heart now racing faster then it did before. I didn't know how to respond. I wanted to tell him. I really did. But like I said before, I couldn't. It wasn't who I was. I was an Uchiha, not Romeo.

That was a rule I couldn't break.

And I knew if I said something everything would spill. All my stored emotions, tumbling to the ground. Pouring out like the heavy rain. It was just not meant to be. I love him. I really do. But I must do what's best for my brother. Even if that means never telling him the truth.

I then pulled out a cigarette that was inside my right pocket. Holding the poisoned stick in my left hand, I held a lighter underneath it and flickered the flame. I lit the drug and placed it in my mouth, blowing puffs of smoke out.

I held a few tears back. Everything was beginning to upset me now. It's like a part of me was being pulled away. Slowly leaving my side. I didn't want anybody to leave me, especially my brother. But deep inside I feared. Afraid that he would end up being taken away from me because of what we both thought was right.

Lusting over our foolish hopes and dreams. It was like an addiction. We couldn't get enough of each other. My hands were tightened into a fist, while my teeth clenched to the heated cigarette. More smoke leaving my closed mouth.

I wanted to be with him forever. Always. Never leaving his side. Holding his hand all the time and not worrying about what our parents might say. Free from control, and free from responsibilities. I wanted to be in a world with no hardship or fear. But I knew that would never be the case. Because in order for us to be human, we needed to rely on pain. But, that didn't mean I was giving up.

I found myself smiling, but it was a very small smile. I then took Sasuke's hand. The things I would be doing for now on would be changing my life forever. I then began to speak.

" I'll talk with you later on that topic. Right now we have a mission to accomplish. After our meeting with our former Akatsuki, we'll discuss this." I responded giving Sasuke a little wink.

The younger male looked up at me with a flushed expression and he looked down at my waist while touching his red cheeks. A smile grew on his pale face and he began to feel a sudden ounce of joy start to gain back life inside him. Sasuke looked up to meet my eyes and didn't say anything. But I could tell what he was thinking. His eyes gave himself away. Finally, he spoke.

" Nii-San, don't wink at me. You know I get all blushy when you do that." He said playfully shoving my side a little. I smiled back and ruffled his black hair.

" I know, I know." I replied nudging him back. He began to laugh, then grabbed on to my arm tightly with both of his arms. We kept on walking through the thick overgrowth of the forest. Seconds later, I started to feel something different in the air. I turned my head only to find that I took the warm cigarette out of my mouth and let it drop to the ground.

I was sensing someone else around us. I stopped dead on the path putting my hand out infront of me ready to attack, when a familiar face came out of the rainy haze and on to the clear. My face stayed the same, emotionless as usual when I was greeted by my partner.

" Good afternoon Itachi, glad you could make it." He replied not moving from his spot. I squinted my eyes a little, making sure it was who I thought it was. And I was right. I nodded my head and allowed my right arm to hang by my side. I narrowed my eyes on him.

" Same to you Kisame. Are you alone?" I asked as Sasuke stared up at the tall shark looking man. He shook his head.

" Afraid not. Everyone's here beside me." He replied as cloaked members began to appear from out of no where in the cold dense rain. Sasuke's heart stopped and he drew his sword as the cloaked people came closer. I placed my arm out infront of my brother telling him not to attack. He then placed his weapon back seeing I knew we weren't in trouble. His face changed back to calm.

A few seconds later, our leader, the man who was pierced top to bottem waved his hand to all of us silently informing the group to follow his lead. Sasuke clutched to my arm and while Kisame walked ahead of me as we all followed Pein through out the rainy forest. I felt another person clutch to my side as my eyes closed for a minute. I opened them to see my dear old friend, Deidara. He grinned.

" Hey there Itachi, good to see ya un!" He said as I sighed deeply to myself. Sasuke looked over and then glared at the clay master for putting his arm around me. I could feel sudden jealousy start to stir up. I then pushed the blonde man away.

" Good to see you to Deidara. Long time no see." I said smiling. He then began to sniff the air, realizing the change of smell. Deidara then touched my cloak and placed it up to his nose.

" You've been smoking again eh?" He asked as I continued to walk straight ahead. My eyes averted to him and I nodded not really wanting to talk at the moment. Sasuke then quietly whined as Deidara kept on touching my sleeve. I knew he was trying to tell me to get the blonde teen to go away, but it was actually harder then it looked.

" Yes, I've had a cig or two this week. " I confessed placing my left arm around Sasuke's waist. Deidara yawned and stretched his arms out in the wet sky. He then looked over at Sasuke, giving him a very grim look.

" I see you brought your brother. Oh Itachi when will you ever learn. " Deidara responsed by crossing his arms. I shot a dirty look at the clay master which made his right eye look over at me. He then heavily sighed.

" Oh yeah, my bad. I forgot about your obsession." He replied in a haughty way. I then shoved his back kinda hard causing the blonde to stumble a bit. Deidara then started to glare back at me resulting in him sticking out his tongue. Kisame looked back at us making sure we were all right.

" Something the matter guys?" He asked as I was just about to activate my Sharigan. I shook my head while Deidara stayed quiet. Sasuke gripped on to me tighter, causing my breathing to feel a little heavy.

" No, everything's fine Kisame." I lied with a small smile. The shark man nodded and turned his head back to the rest of the group. Deidara didn't open his mouth again, which was a good thing, since he was the most annoying in our group, besides Hidan and Tobi. I sighed, knowing this was going to be a long day. I closed my tired eyes again as we continued walking.

 **A/N: Thumbs up to Kisame for being the best shark dude. So yeah, this chapter was a little longer, *finally*. And I'm glad we have more awesome characters to write about now. :)**

 **More updates soon!**

 **~Yagami**


	10. Chapter Ten

**A/N: OOOOH! Half way there! Ooh oh! Neji on a chair! I still don't own Naruto or anything else.**

(Itachi POV)

Chapter Ten:

My shadows the only

one that walks beside me.

My shallow heart's the only

thing that's beating. Sometimes

I wish someone out there will

find me. Till then I walk alone.

After a good 30 minutes or so, Deidara opened his mouth to speak again. This time rambling on about his own partner, Sasori. Sasori was ahead of us, talking with some other members, namely Hidan and Kakuzu. Kisame had joined us a few minutes after, and also came to listen to the blond teen's rants.

I yawned, feeling rather bored. All of Deidara's rants were pretty much the same. He was either complaining about Sasori or whining about how art was an explosion, and not eternal. To me it didn't really matter. Sasuke was getting sleepy. I knew this because his eyes kept closing and he was stumbling a little.

We couldn't rest though, since it was up to Pein when we were allowed to stop. And now was not the right time. Kisame also noticed Sasuke's drowsiness. The shark man tapped his shoulder and the raven looked up at him sleepily.

" Would you like a lift?" He asked pointing to his back. Sasuke hesitated for a brief moment, then he nodded without really saying a word. My cheeks flushed a little, realizing I should've been the one to ask my brother that. But I had been so caught up in my own thoughts to do so.

I felt a sudden stream of jealously run through me as I watched Sasuke climb onto Kisame's back and wrap his arms around the top part of his shoulders. He then rested his head on Kisame's back and closed his eyes.

I don't think I've ever felt more envious in my life. Here I was, allowing my partner to care for my brother. It was just wrong. I should be the one doing it, not him. Deidara didn't seem to take notice about the situation since he was talking faster then he normally did. Sometimes I hoped that Deidara would talk about something else. Even if it was something simple like his favorite food or animal. Anything instead of Sasori or art.

Tobi had joined us moments after, clinging on to Deidara while repeating the phrase, " Hello Senpai!" and " Tobi is a good boy." Over and over again. It was good to finally see Deidara doing something else instead of whining. Thank Kami. While Deidara was dealing with his new problem being Tobi, I kept eyeing my sleepy brother on Kisame's back.

He looked so peaceful laying there. I couldn't tell if he was actually a sleep or not. I had to remain calm though, feeling more and more jealousy flow through my veins. It just didn't seem right. Sure, it was my fault for not carrying Sasuke in the first place, but it just seemed so wrong to watch Kisame do it instead. I sighed, crossing my arms and looking in the other direction trying to cool off my thoughts.

All this stress was now getting back at me. Brushing it off was not that simple, since I carried a lot of it. All of this arguing with myself was really making me crave for another cigarette.

I then silently slipped my hand into my pocket and pulled one out. I looked at the drug and then had second thoughts as Sasuke began to move and shift on Kisame's back. His arms carefully wrapped around his neck and gently leaving tiny marks on his skin with his finger nails. I felt my face heat up as all of these thoughts began rushing through my head again.

The marks Sasuke left on Kisame were almost like tiny love marks. As if they had something going on. I instantly shook my head, ferociously telling myself to take better control and get a grip. My fists clenched and my cheeks turned that dark red color. I couldn't help it. I was getting tired of feeling like I've failed somehow. I was tired of fearing the worst. But the most terrible thing of all, was that I, Itachi Uchiha, was addicted to my brother.

My face was getting hotter as all these thoughts of my brother and Kisame ran through my head. Sure the marks were from his finger nails, but that's not what my mind was saying. My mind was telling me otherwise. I didn't realize untill then that Kisame was watching me and had noticed my sudden change in emotion.

He had cleared his throat to speak which startled me at first, but didn't really take affect after.

" You ok Itachi?" He asked as Sasuke made another sleepy noise. I turned to him giving my partner the best fake smile I could do.

" Yeah, I'm fine. Just pretty tired from a long night." I lied averting my eyes back to the other side. The tall shark man smiled and patted my back.

" It's ok weasel, we all get that way somethings. It's very normal." He went on saying as he adjusted my brother making sure he didn't slide off his back. I forced another smile on to my face trying to ignore all the crazy thoughts swirling in my head. Why was I even jealous anyway? It wasn't like Kisame was doing anything. He was just helping Sasuke, not making out or having his way with him. Why did it even matter to me? It really shouldn't of.

I began to rub my temples as we continued to walk on. With all the stuff that was going on, I completely forgot it was raining. Pein, who was ahead of us, stopped dead in his tracks making the whole group come to a halt. He turned around and began to point to an opened area with a few trees around it. He then began to speak.

" We'll be resting here tonight." He began to say. " Tomorrow we'll be moving out to the valley."

He then took off his cloak and hung it on a tree branch. Konan, our group's only girl hung her cloak up as well then sat down to rest beside him. Everybody else began to do the same. Hidan and Kakuzu found themselves a tree to place their weapons and cloaks down while Sasori, Deidara, and Tobi decided to rest near a pile of moss and bark. Zetsu found himself his own tree to relax on as well. Kisame walked over to a firm oak and carefully placed Sasuke down leaning his sleepy body against the tree. I watched as the tall shark man took off his cloak and wrapped it around the drowsy raven. My heart fluttered as I watched.

" There we go. All nice and comfty." Kisame said patting the boy's shoulder. I smiled a little, seeing Sasuke was in good hands and ready to sleep alittle, but I was still a tiny bit envious Kisame had him on his back for a long time. I sighed. I really needed to get over myself.

The pouring rain seemed to ease up a little, but the sky was still dark and cloudy. It wasn't exactly night yet, but it sure indeed felt like it. Kisame stood up and walked over to me, smiling and placing his hand on my back. I looked up at him, trying not to smile but failed as his own smile turned into a grin.

" How about a walk just you and me? It's been a while since I've seen ya, and we have some catching up to do." He said picking up his sharkskin sword. My eyes grew bright, feeling as if I've stumbled across a field of Sunset Lillies. I then averted my head to Sasuke, watching as his sleeping body laid there under the dry oak.

Kisame spoke up again.

" Don't worry about Sasuke, Pein and the others will take care of him. He'll be fine, I promise." He said rubbing my back a little. I looked back at Kisame, trusting his words and went over to my brother, kneeling besides him. His sleeping body laid still, with the only thing moving was his chest as his breathing was at a steady pace. I smiled and placed my hand on his forehead brushing his Raven locks out of his eyes.

" I'll be right back Sasuke." I said kissing his forehead gently. Sasuke shifted a little, but smiled in his sleep which made me blush afterwards. I then stood up and walked back over to Kisame.

Kisame nodded to me and began to walk away into the rainy mist. I turned my head back to see my brother one last time before I went off. I knew my other friends would watch over him. The only thing that really worried me was him being alone. I'm praying he won't have anymore nightmares while I was away with Kisame.

 **A/N: Don't yooou, forget about me!~ Sorry I have my playlist on loop at the moment. Give this chapter a good review and Deidara will give you a cookie. *It won't explode I promise.* More updates soon.**

 **~Yagami**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**A/N: Derp. Only own the story and nothing else. Enjoy.~ :P**

(Itachi POV)

Chapter Eleven:

Black flies on the window

sill. That we are that we

are that we are to know.

Winter stole summer's

thrill, and the river's cracked

and cold.

We continued to stroll through the rainy forest as night was falling on us. You were still able to see the stars through the hazy mist, which was a blessing to me. Stars always had a way of finding people, and I was one of them. The star sign Cancer was hanging above us. Kisame was kinda quiet for the first few minutes of walking. I knew he had a few things inside his head to go over, which was something pretty common for him. I had the same deal myself.

After a few more minutes of silence, I reached into my cloak pocket once more taking out that cigarette I was wanting. I then placed the addictive nicotine into my mouth and lit it underneath. Kisame broke out of his thoughts and his eyes averted over to me as puffs of smoke trailed out of my mouth. He cleared his throat.

" You still smoke?" He asked as I turned my head to him. I nodded in breathes.

" Yeah, it'll be my third one this week. I'm trying to cut down on the nicotine since my parents don't like the smell. I mostly smoke outside or in my bedroom with the windows opened." I explain taking the drug out of my mouth to exhale. Kisame nodded, unstanding my statement then proceeded to go back to his thoughts. I then pulled out the pack and handed it to him.

" Would you like one?" I asked as Kisame opened his eyes. The blue shark man stared at the half empty box for a couple of moments, then reached in to grab one. I then handed him the lighter with a small smile.

" Sure, thank you." Kisame said sticking the cigarette into his tired mouth. He then placed the lighter underneath his lips and flickered the flame. It caught fire and before you knew it gray smoke was leaving his mouth. He coughed a little.

" Damn, it's been a while since I've actually smoked. I don't know how you can keep up with those cigarettes all the time Itachi." Kisame said inhaling the papery taste. I chuckled alittle seeing my own partner couldn't even withstand my drug habits. I was surprised Sasuke didn't mind when I smoked. Maybe it's because he's used to it by now. I was hoping my family and Kisame would be to.

" Yeah, I'm surprised to. It helps me with stress." I replied tapping the smokey treat gently. Kisame turned back to me.

" Stress? I thought you got rid of that a long time ago." He said as he sat down on a wet rock. I shook my soaked head.

" Not really. It comes and it goes. Not many things are able to relax my mind besides smoking and a few others." I explained exhaling more smoke. After a couple of seconds, Kisame smushed the tip of the cig against the rock letting it die out. He then dropped it into a puddle.

" It's what happens when you're a heavy smoker. You end up relying on nicotine to solve all your problems. Man Itachi, I never thought you were dependant on the poisoned substance untill now."

I then gave him a frustrated look. That was clearly not the case. I sighed.

" No Kisame. I don't. Depending on nicotine to solve all my issues isn't my life style. I have my family for that." I said taking in another breath of the rolled up tar. Kisame remained quiet for sometime. I guess he realized how sensitive that statement made me feel. I didn't like when people tried to speak the words on my lips without knowing what was on my mind. He then sighed.

" Speaking of your family, how's Sasuke doing? And why did you bring him?" He asked changing the subject. I noticed my own cigarette was starting to die down itself.

" Sasuke is doing fine. And I only brought him along for a couple of reasons. One being I didn't want him to be alone while I was away with you guys for the meeting. It's just not right to leave him there." I said as my mind was now set on my brother.

Kisame flashed me a grin, which I knew always led somewhere that wasn't really good. He chuckled lightly then placed his hand on my shoulder.

" Can't get enough of the kid eh Itachi? Well I don't blame ya, you guys have a really strong bond. Really cute together." He said rubbing my back. My face broke out into blush after he said that. I quickly turned my head away.

" C-cute together? What do you mean by that?" My heart was now racing. Did my own partner really mean what I thought he meant? Was Kisame actually thinking the same thoughts I was thinking? If so, why did he choose a time like this to say them?

" Yeah, you guys are indeed cute together. And I kinda envy that. I don't have a younger sibling to spend my free time with. So you guys are pretty lucky." He explained as I tried to calm my beating chest. I began to feel my thoughts scatter into different directions. Kisame seemed to take notice as my face refused to stop turning red.

" Itachi, are you ok?" He asked as my mouth began to feel dry. I nodded quickly as I tried to process everything at once.

" Yeah, everything's fine. It's all good..." I lied trying to stay calm. Kisame didn't seem to be buying my words. He crossed both of his arms and watched me for a few minutes prior to what I just said. My heart was still racing.

" Ok, what ever you say." Kisame replied a little unsure at first. " If there is something bothering you you know you're able to tell me anything." He smiled soundly. I smiled back, but kinda weak still feeling my cheeks turn red. It's hard to remain calm after your own partner just informed you that you and the person you secretly like are pretty cute together.

Even though I wanted to make sure me and Kisame were on the same page, I knew it was best to hold myself back from asking. I just had to be happy with the first answer I got from him. Nothing else for now.

" Thank you Kisame. I gladly appreciate it." I said giving him a flirtatious wink. The shark man looked at me weirdly for a little bit, then, surprisingly broke out into a bit of blush himself. He then scratched the back of his head shyly.

" Ay no problem. Just trying to help." The water user concluded as he sat back up from the muddy rock and placed his hand behind my ear and began to rub gently. I closed my eyes, as I felt the rain wash away my thoughts.

 **A/N: Hello again. A few good reviews help Itachi with his nicotine problem lol. Thanks again for reading and all. More updates coming your way.**

 **~Yagami**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Is Kisame low key hitting on our favorite weasel? Who knows lol. I still don't own Naruto or any lyrics. Just the story.**

(Itachi POV)

Chapter Twelve:

See the sky is no

man's land. A darkened

plume to stay. Hope

here needs a humble hand,

not a fox found in your

place.

I didn't seem to realize the smile that appeared on my wet face. I guess I was too caught up in the moment to notice. Kisame was still brushing his fingers through my hair, which indeed felt really nice. My eyes opened after a few more minutes of him doing so. He chuckled a bit.

" Feels nice right?" He asked as I found myself resting my head on his shoulder. I grinned in satisfaction.

" Yeah, it really does." My smile grew wider. I almost forgot what it was like to hang with Kisame. It had been a while since the two of us actually got to sit down and get to know each other better. Usually our missions required us with little to no time to have a decent conversation. Now was a great time to catch up on everything. And we were excited to do so.

Kisame picked up the used cigarette that he had thrown into the near by puddle and stuck it into his cloak pocket. I had finished mine previously, telling myself that two was enough for one day. I didn't want to always rely on nicotine to reduce my stress.

Besides, I knew I had other things to do instead of worrying all the time. I had missions to accomplish, a family to help take care of and so on. But most importantly, I had Sasuke. Sasuke was the biggest thing I had currently in my life. Nothing came before him. Nothing. As selfish as that may seem, I admit I did get jealous in the past when I did see Sasuke talking to girls either in stores or at the Academy.

Mostly his old team mate Sakura Haruno, who was all over him at the time. I remember my brother doing everything he could to get her to go away, which didn't really do anything. It only made her more determined to win his heart.

And then there was me. Afaid of admitting the truth to Sasuke, fearing my inner emotions would get the better of me. Yes, he did confess his true feelings to me stating he wanted to be more then my brother, but I knew that just couldn't be the case. First being it would be a disgrace to our clan, for it did not fully support same sex attractions. It would be even worse since we were both brothers, and incest wasn't really shined upon either. And second being because I was his older brother, and I was always under pressure from our clan. Always. Our relatives saw me as the "perfect child", which I had to do everything I could to stay and be what they saw me as. I was a mess from it. A total wreckage.

Things were a little better now I guess. I got to spend more quality time with my friends and my younger brother. What more could I ask for? But here's the catch, I knew it couldn't always be like that. Sasuke wouldn't always be by my side, no matter how much I tried. That of course, wasn't going to stop me from loving him the way my heart desired.

My lips pressed up against my own fingers, I closed my eyes again as I noticed the wind was beginning to pick up. The rain was much lighter, but it was still indeed cold. We had been out here for at least an hour, and a small part of me was wanting to go back to the group. But I didn't really mind being away from them, since I'm used to only being with a few people. A few being Sasuke. My eyes started to water a little again as all these wonderful memories started coming back to me. All the laughing times, with all the sad and loving times.

I smiled, feeling a little more better. Kisame wasn't paying any attention, for he was occupied with a small Blue Jay that was high up in one of the bushy trees drying itself off. My heart fluttered gently. Kisame then stood back up and looked down at me. I was a little surprised by his movement since I was wandering off in my thoughts again. He stretched his arms then turned to me.

" Before we go back, I want to show you something." He said taking my hand then pulling me up. My curiousity started to rise as he gathered his belongings and started to walk ahead. I followed behind sedulity, with both my hands inside my cloak pocket. We walked for a good couple of minutes in silence before coming across a small pond in the middle of the rainy forest.

Kisame then stood at the edge and smiled, pulling out a gold coin from his pocket and handed it to me. I looked up at him confused.

" What's this for?" I asked as the tall shark man pulled another coin out but this time for himself.

" It's a wishing pond. Well, that's what I like to call it. Usually if I have a wish, I come here to have it granted." He explained holding the coin up to his face. I watched as he fell silent again. This time closing his eyes. His mouth was moving a little, which meant he was making his wish. Seconds later, he tossed the coin into the little pond. It hit the water with a Ka-plunk sound. He then opened his eyes.

" There. Now it's your turn Itachi." He said not looking my direction. I nodded, understanding the task. I held the coin in my right hand and stared at it for a long time. What was I to wish for?

There was so many things I wanted, so many. But I knew that one coin only equaled one wish. So I had to make this wish a good one. I took a deep breath, then closed my eyes. I cleared my head of all distractions. My mind began to speak.

' I have a lot of things on my mind, but there's only one thing I'd like to always have next to me. By my side forever. I wish that one day, Sasuke and I can live in a place where no body can hurt us and we can live our lives the way we want to. A place where honey is always sweet and wild dogs don't bark and howl everytime there is a full moon. I always hope that someday we can be free from our village and spend the rest of our days together with blue Lillies by our feet. Thank you.'

I then kissed the coin and tossed it into the pond. The water consumed it moments later. My eyes opened and my heart began to flutter again. I could still see the coin at the bottom of the pond. It laid there cold, as tiny fish and tad poles swam by it. Kisame then placed his hand on my shoulder.

" Must've been a thoughtful wish. You seemed very focused on what you wanted." He observed with a grin. I couldn't help but smile.

" Yeah, it was a little tough, but I figured out what I truely wanted." I replied turning my face to him. Kisame smiled and took his hand off my shoulder. He then walked back over to his sword, picking it up then swung it over his shoulder. It was time for us to go.

" Come on weasel, Pein's waiting for us." He said as he began to walk down the path we came. I averted my head back to the pond and watched it for a few seconds, making sure the coin was still there. Sure enough it was. I sighed a little, praying my wish would come true.

" Please don't forget." I whispered softly to the water. I then turned back around and began to run after my partner Kisame. The pond was once again by itself, and once again, it would be lonely for sometime to come.

 **A/N: If you had one wish what would you wish for? Let me know bros. More updates coming soon.**

 **~Yagami**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**A/N: Hello again! Still don't own Naruto, or any song lyrics. Only the story derp.~**

(Itachi POV)

Chapter 13:

And no man is

an island, for this

I know. But can't

you see oh? Maybe

You were the ocean,

when I was just a

stone...

By the time we got back from deep withen the rainy forest, the rest of the Akatsuki had already started a fire under the damp oak tree. Everyone was gathered around, cooking steamed veggies along with orange chicken. Kisame found a seat next to Pein and Hidan, who was chatting away to Kakuzu. Deidara noticed me and Kisame's return, and shouted out to us.

" There you guys are! Where the hell did you guys go? Un!" He said pointing at me in a oblivious like manner. I sighed, not wanting to answer him at the moment. Whatever came out of Deidara's mouth was usually nothing but complaints.

" I already told you Dei, or I guess, you weren't listening once again." Pein said, answering for me. Deidara just grumbled and crossed his arms in frusteration.

" Of course I was listening! I always do Un!" He stated with a frown. Pein sighed and shook his head. Sasori then spoke up from the other side of the fire.

" You, paying attention? Ha, don't even go there brat." He said rolling his eyes while poking at the fire. Deidara glared at the puppet user then stood up from where he was sitting. He wasn't happy with his partner's attitude.

" Don't you go talking shit Sasori no Danna! I DO indeed pay attention! I just forgot ok? I've been walking around all day and I'm exhausted! Un!" He bellowed out of anger. Sasori didn't say anything, for he remained quiet, not wanting his partner to go up in flames. I watched as Hidan was wanting a turn to irritate the clay user. You could see it in the way he smiled. Hidan then chuckled, getting Deidara's attention.

" Ah Deidara, Deidara, Deidara. You wouldn't be getting so upset all the time if you just prayed to Jashin Sama." He said fiddling with his necklace. Deidara just glared at the man, not wanting him to get on his case to. Instead, he reached for a loose branch and threw it at him. Hidan was unable to dodge it.

" Ow! What the fuck Dei!?" He yelled rubbing his arm. Kakuzu then burst out laughing as his partner started to bleed. He then turned to him in annoyance.

" You do remember that pain is a turn on for me." He said giving the masked man a small smirk. Kakuzu's eyes then widened, and he started to move himself away.

" Gross, stay the hell away from me for the rest of the night, you freak." He said moving next to Zetsu. Deidara made a sick face, showing he was done with his friends and their behavior for the night. He then sat down and grabbed some of the food that was over the fire.

" That's it I'm done. I'm eating dinner then going to bed. You guys are ass holes Un!" He said biting into the chicken with anger. Pein frowned, then shook his head in disappointment.

" No you're not. I've selected you and Sasori for a mission tonight. You guys will be heading towards the Hidden Sound Village to steal a few scrolls. No buts, and no complaining." He stated. Konan, who was half asleep, nodded. Deidara frowned and slammed his hand against the tree.

" Damn It I'm not going anywhere with that puppet fuck tonight! He can go alone or with somebody else! Un!" He yelled. Pein sighed, getting sick of the blond's behavior. He then crossed his arms.

" If you don't go, I'll have to either remove you from the Akatsuki then kill you, or, strap you to that tree and have Tobi tickle you. So what's it going to be?" He asked resting his head on his hand. Deidara began to shiver as the thought of Tobi touching him ran threw his head. The orange masked raven then stood up in excitment.

" Oh! Oh! Pick me Senpai! Pick Tobi!!" Tobi said jumping up and down with his arm in the air. Deidara instantly shrieked then he ran behind Sasori out of fear.

" F-fine I'll go with Sasori!" He quickly replied clutching to the red head. I watched as Pein showed a smile, satisfied again with Deidara's obedience. The clay user then sat back down as Pein began to give the two instructions.

I felt Kisame come up and touch my shoulder gently. He cleared his throat, as if he was ready to talk. My eyes averted to him silently, and he then began to speak.

" Do you want me to go check on Sasuke?" He asked as I felt my heart skip a beat. Damn, even mentioning my brother's name made me flutter inside. I shook my head, knowing it was my job and duty to do that. I was his older brother after all.

" No thanks. I can do it myself." I replied with a small smile. He then nodded.

To be completely honest, I wouldn't mind staying. But there was one thing I had to do. And it was the most important thing on my mind. I started to leave the camp fire, since everybody was too busy watching Deidara get all upset again. I walked into a few thick bushes before I was able to get back to the tree I left him at.

A few seconds later, I reached him. He was laying there still sound a sleep, exactly the way I left him. I smiled, kneeling down at the level he was at. I placed my hand on his soft pale face and brushed my fingers through his black hair. His breathing was calm, and it didn't show any signs of him having a nightmare. I kissed his hand softly, wanting to feel a little bit of him on my lips. His dark eyes fluttered moments later, and he began to awake. My heart began to pound greatly.

" Nii-San?" His voice whispered gently. I rested my hand on his shoulder, then placed my other one to his lips.

" It's me indeed Sasuke." I replied with my usual smile. Sasuke smiled back, seeing I was back with him from my walk with Kisame. He hugged me tight around my waist and nuzzled his face on to my shoulder.

" I missed you." He said as I felt his warm breath on my neck. I held him closer.

" I missed you on my walk to, Sasuke." I replied gently rubbing his back. I watched as my brother's calm nature began to take form again. His light breathing was the only thing I could hear besides the laughter and yelling from the campfire a couple feet away. I looked back over at the rising smoke then back down at Sasuke.

" Wanna go join them?" I asked as he laid in my lap still. His head rose up and he looked deep into my eyes without a sound. My face reddened a little as he got closer to speak.

" Let's not go back. Let's stay here." He replied gripping onto my arms. He then pushed me to the ground, which I hit hard with a thud. My heart began to race as he was now on top of me. He drew his sword which he plunged deep into the nearby tree. I laid there frozen, heart trembling, and blushing mad.

We didn't say anything. Nothing at all. We just stared. And that's all we could really do.

 **A/N: *squeals* What will happen next between the two?~Anyway, sorry I've been taking fOrEvEr to update! Ugh, school has been a hassle for me lately and I've been sucked into this Roleplay that me and my friend are doing. The last few chapters will be up shortly I promise. Till then, peace out.~**

 **~Yagami**


	14. Chapter14

**A/N: *Warning, this chapter contains yaoi. Don't like lemons then simply don't read it. It's not that hard.* I still don't own Naruto or any song lyrics. Enjoy~**

(Itachi POV)

Chapter 14:

Black Flies on the window

sill, that we are that we are

that we are to know. Comfort

came against my will,

every story must grow

old...

Sasuke then looked down at me, body trembling, while his eyes were filling with tears. He started to quiver, and just by looking at his eyes, I could tell he was just as scared as I was. Both our hearts were pounding fast. It was as if the whole world stopped breathing at this very moment. He quickly got off of me and looked as if he was about to cry.

" I'm sorry..." He said as tears rolled down his red face. He then got up and started to walk away.

I grabbed his arm before he could do anything else. He tried to free himself.

" Sasuke wait. Don't run." I spoke calmly to the nervous teen. He looked back at me with fear in his dark eyes. And at that moment, I felt something I've never felt before. Hopelessness.

" Nii-San, you don't understand. I've created a mess. All my life I've been a disaster to our family. I've constantly let down our father and clan. I'm surprised our mother hasn't given up on me yet. And on top of that, I'm madly in love with you Itachi, madly in love! It hurts me knowing we can't be more then brothers! It kills me inside. All I ever wanted was to be with you Itachi. It's all I dreamed for. But I can't love you that way, I just can't. I want to, but I know it'll never be that way..."

He then collapsed onto the wet ground and began to weep. I pulled his body close to mine and he didn't try to push away. I held him tight as the rain poured on to us. I knew his words weren't true. We could indeed love each other that way. Ah damn it, if only I had the courage to say. His body was shaking, and I myself, felt like crying. But I had to hold it in. I knew that this time, I couldn't.

" Sasuke...don't cry.." I spoke gently trying to wipe away his tears. The raven didn't look up, but instead continue to bury his face in to my chest. He grasped on to me, holding me even tighter around my waist. He was squeezing so hard I thought my insides would crush.

" I'm sorry...I'm so..weak.." He said in small breathes. My eyes widened. Weak? Not my Sasuke. I ruffled his dark wet hair. I knew my brother was far from weak. He was extraordinary.

" Don't apologize Outoto, you're not weak. Infact, you're one of the strongest people I know. And I respect you for that." I explained showing him a smile. Sasuke looked up at me, with the remaining tears he had left in his eyes and wiped them.

" Really?" He asked softly. I nodded.

" Yes really. You're very strong indeed. It's ok to cry sometimes Sasuke. Sometimes showing your true emotions do indeed solve your problems. Even if they're risky." I explained touching his pale face. I watched as his expression changed. He then looked back up at me, with a glint of hope in his dark coal eyes. His hand moved up my shirt, getting awfully close to my neck. He then watched as my eyes closed, and a soft moan escaped my mouth. Sasuke, seeing my sudden reaction, began to speak.

" It's good to show my true emotions, even if they're risky." He repeated my words still touching my neck. His eyes met mine, moments later, we fell into deep silence. Both our hearts were beating fast. The pressure was uncontrollable. I closed my eyes, cursing under my breath as I was trying to get my true intentions out, but failed to do so.

" Damn it!" I snapped quietly. This was getting more then pathetic. Sasuke heard me mutter and looked back at me.

" Itachi..." He whispered as my eyes opened seconds later. I gazed back into his. All I could see was unconditional love in his dark midnight eyes. And as for me, all I had was confusion and despair. I then couldn't take it any longer. There was no more holding back. No, never again. Not this time.

I pushed Sasuke up against the tree, pinning both of his arms up above his head. His eyes widened, and his face looked more shocked then ever as I did so. I then watched as his cheeks turned a dark red, revealing all the hidden feelings and desires his mind and soul was craving. He gasped a little as my free hand went underneath his shirt and touched the warm skin. A small moan left his mouth.

" Ita..chi..." He spoke as my hand began to feel his abdomen. I then carefully took his chin, and held it up so he was looking into my eyes again. A small smile appeared on my face as I felt my heart begin to beat again.

" Forgive me Sasuke..." I whispered gently, breathing in pants nervously. I then went right for it, pressing my lips on to his. His eyes were still wide, but gently began to flicker shut as I continued to kiss him. He kissed me back, nervous at first, but then went on to biting my lower lip and playfully started to taste my tongue. I groaned as I felt his wet muscle enter my dim throat. The feeling was unbelievable.

What I thought would only be an innocent kiss would only unfold into something bigger. Our true desires. I then heard more moans and slight gasps escape my brother's throat as our tongues battled for dominance. Seconds later we released to breathe, which was followed by a long line of saliva which was still connected to our mouths. Sasuke was panting heavily. He then grabbed on to my wrist tightly as if he wanted more of something.

"Make love to me..." He says, his voice coming out as barely a whisper. I looked at him, feeling my whole body start to tremble a little. "Make love to me, Itachi." This time, his voice comes out a lot stronger. My heart was racing now, while my cheeks flushed. "My love for you hasn't changed since the beginning of time, the beginning of us. It hasn't lessened, only progressed. Make love to me." Sasuke is now standing up, still holding onto my wrist. "I love you, Itachi, now and forever. Make love to me," he says a fourth time. I could feel the commands he wanted strong in his voice. He still kept holding on to my wrist, waiting for me to do something. I then smirked.

" Alright baby brother. But we're going to have to be very quiet. We don't want the others to know." I spoke, feeling my words fill with lust and dedicated sin.

As those words set in, I pulled Sasuke in for another kiss filled with love, desire, need, and passion. He gasped again as my free hand started to touch his sensitive area again. His stomach. When we finally came up for air, Sasuke smiled. "Guess You're taller than me." he stated breathing roughly again. Sasuke pulled me in for another kiss, this time, there was more tongue mixed in with heated passion. Sasuke's tongue sought out mine. Finding it, he twirled his tongue around it, taking the lead and exploring my mouth, taking everything in...

He could feel my body melting into his, making it one. He was trembling a little bit from the heated passion.

" Oh, Nii-San.." He moaned as I started going for his neck.

" Shhh..not so loud Sasuke. I don't want Pein to know we're doing this. If we get caught they're throw me out." I explained gently biting the warm muscle. Sasuke then covered his mouth, trying his best not to be so noisy. His face was red and flushed from all the erotic activity. He closed his eyes and clutched on to me.

" Sorry Nii-San but it's so hard.. please be gentle with me.." He whined, panting a little. I smiled, pulling him closer to my body.

" There there. Big brother is here to make you feel better. Just trust me ok?"

He nodded trying to hold in more loud groans.

" I trust you Nii-San..." He said beginning to bite into my neck as well. I moaned myself, a little louder then I expected. I was praying nobody would come to check on us. Especially Kisame. The last thing I wanted was the whole Akatsuki to know about our little love secret. My mind was racing as he started to suck on my shoulder.

" Sa-Sasuke, not so rough." I whispered trying to ignore the fact that I was extremely turned on. My lower half was starting to get very tight around my thighs, which made the situation even more lustful. Sasuke then started to unbutton his shirt, but I stopped him mid way.

" We can't do that here. It's too risky for that now." I said putting up my hand. He looked back at me with a disappointed look in his eyes, as if telling me he wanted to anyway. His lip began to quiver.

" Please Nii-San, I want you to have all of me." He explained pulling his white shirt off. My pants were now getting way too tight as I watched him slip his top off. He was starting to go for his pants, but I interrupted him instead.

" Ok fine, but you have to keep your other garments on. Remember that we're not the only ones here. " I whispered nervously. Sasuke's smile grew bigger as he realized his request was accepted. He then began to run his fingers down my body. He stopped at my thigh, squeezing it a little.

" Are you gonna take any clothes off as well?" He asked eroticly with a smirk. I grinned back, pinning one of his arms above his head again.

" Would you like me to little brother?" I said as I laid my body on top of his. Sasuke looked up at me with that handsome devilish grin of his, which turned me on even more. He chuckled.

" Surprise me Nii-San.." He replied pulling me in for another passionate kiss. I then released his arm and began to taste his tongue again. I've never tasted anything so delicious before in my life. He was sweeter then sugar, more devine then chocolate and raspberries. I was craving his body, wanting to taste more than just his lips and tongue.

I started to loosen up my pants a little, trying to make a little more room for our love session. I didn't want to take off my pants fully, incase someone was to walk in on us. So I kept my garments above my knee level. Sasuke's own pants were starting to get tight for him. I could tell since he was squirming a lot and you could also see a tent forming. He was huffing pretty hard as as I began pressing hard against his body. He moaned pretty loud this time.

" Oh Nii-San please don't hurt me!" He gasped as I bit his neck again leaving a deep red mark. Saliva was running out of his mouth as I began sucking. His heart was pounding against his chest making it seem as if it was about to explode. He was so turned on. I was pretty satisfied with the reaction. I then removed a little more of his clothing and started rubbing a few of his sweet spots. Sasuke moaned and began to sweat. I lustfully ran one of my hands up his torso to his mouth.

" Suck." I commanded as I stuck three fingers into his mouth.

Obeying, Sasuke licked and swirled his tongue around the digits. I pulled his fingers out and ran them down his small back. I then began to tease him with my middle finger.

" Do you like that?" I asked as I started going lower with my hand. Sasuke moaned, showing me his satisfaction. He then wrapped his arms around my neck and started kissing my chest.

" Oh Nii-San..I can't even begin to explain how much I love you." He said breathing heavily. I smiled, ruffling his dark hair with my left hand. I went in for another kiss.

" I can't even begin to explain how much you mean to me myself." I said with a big smile. I then gasped as his fingers started going into my pants. I shut my eyes as I felt his hands touch my private parts. My blush got darker as he kept going. Sasuke seemed to notice my sudden reaction and quickly stopped.

" Nii-San, is that too sensitive for you?" He asked taking his hands out of my pants. I nodded slightly, panting fast as I tried my best to speak.

" A little bit Sasuke. It's a little risky to be doing that out here." I whispered trying to slow my breathing down. The feeling was absolutely magnificent, but I feared the worst of course. I wanted him to keep going. To keep touching me there, but I knew we had to stop doing it.

Sasuke then pulled my body back on top of his and wrapped his arms around my waist. We laid down underneath the oak, pulling our cloaks over us. The sound of crickets along with the crackling fire and friends was the only thing we could hear. I then climbed off of my brother and laid besides him, taking his smaller hand. We both smiled.

" Looks like it's time for bed." I said snuggling close to him. Sasuke looked over at me and grinned, leaning in for one more good night kiss. After our lips parted he yawned and began to close his eyes.

" Thank you Itachi." He said smiling as he started to drift off to sleep. I smiled back, touching his pale cheeks then yawning myself.

" You're welcome Sasuke." I responded closing my own eyes. I then felt him hug my waist again, this time a little bit tighter.

" I love you." He sleepily whispered, resting his head next to my shoulder. I chuckled soundly.

" I love you to..."

 **A/N: *Yaoi squeaks* Finallllllllly!!~~~They finally confessed!!! ;D Awwwww!~~ _ Sorry I'm a little too happy right now. Hehe!~ Once again, I warned you from the beginning that this chapter was going to have yaoi. If you didn't like it, well then, that's not my problem. They didn't even have sex so, stop complaining lol. Don't like, then don't read. Simple as that. Anyway, sorry that the update took forever. We only have one more chapter to go! Yay! More updates soon! :)**

 **~Yagami**


	15. Chapter 15 (Final Chapter)

**A/N: Last chapter!! *squeals* Man, I've sure come a long way. I still don't own Naruto or any of the lyrics used. I only own the story. Enjoy my nin!~**

(Itachi POV)

Chapter 15:

Still I be a traveler,

a gypsy's rein to face.

But the road is wearier,

with that fool found in

your place...

My eyes managed to get the best of me again, by allowing me to drift off to sleep. Diving into another soundless slumber, with the starry night sky ahead of me. When did it stop raining? I didn't recall it ever stopping. Only relapsing over and over again. It's hard to remember a time when it didn't rain, but now the night sky was clear.

The only thing I really remember besides falling a sleep was the dream I had. It was something I've never once dreamed about before, something truely amazing. Almost flabbergasting. And I remember everything about this dream to. Every single little detail. I was standing infront of a waterfall, in the middle of the night alone. The air was warm, with just a slight breeze brushing through the tall cat tails that swayed gently in the twilight air. Small tadpoles were swimming around my feet as I stood in the shallow waves, rubbing against my heels.

I turned my head back at the waterfall again, to see my brother now standing there, with his arm extended and left hand opened. He smiled, then started to walk towards me, while letting his arm now sway at his side. I noticed his clothes were different as well. Instead of wearing the shirt I had given him, he was now wearing a blue T-shirt with black shorts and a tie. In his hair was a white veil, with pink and red roses scattered all over it. His right hand held a bundle of silver moon lilies, which reflected nicely off the sky. He was walking on the water, like a graceful swan. My heart skipped a beat as I watched him make his way over to me. He looked like an angel.

Then without realizing, my own eyes then betrayed me. They fluttered opened, ending my dream completely. I was breathing utterly fast, as the nature of reality struck me hard in the chest. It was still night, and the world around me was once again the same. No waterfalls, tall cat tails, or a clear crystal night. The smell of smoke lingered in the air from the previous fire that was crackling hours before. Everyone was a sleep. Pein, Konan, and all the others were tucked away dreaming against the tall slender trees. Even Kisame was snoozing under a giant maple with his sword right besides him.

I then turned to my brother, who was sound asleep curled up next to me. He looked utterly adorable, all snuggled up against my body. I blushed and let out a small chuckle. ' What a beautiful boy he is.' I thought as I gently kissed him on the cheek. ' I've never known anyone else who looked so elegant while asleep.' My smile grew brighter as I watched his smaller body breathe up and down, showing no signs of nightmares. I was more then glad that he was ok. I then turned my head and glanced up at the starry sky, allowing it's beauty to take my breath away completely. The wind was gentle, allowing my dark hair to move gently with it's current. The breeze was just like it was in my dream. Kind, and calming.

I wasn't exactly sure what time it was, but judging by the way the sky was I wanted to say that it was most likely three in the morning. I never carried a pocket watch around with me like my father and mother did. I did own one, and so did Sasuke, but we really weren't interested in them as much. Even though it was something Uchiha's did, but we just weren't those Uchiha's.

My mind was racing again. I was stuck between wanting to go but wanting to stay. Our leader obviously didn't have any missions for me and Kisame, since he already selected Deidara and Sasori to go out. Everyone else who remained could either leave or stay the night in this forest. So far, no one had gone. Which left me in my own thoughts wondering, should I go as well?

I looked back at Sasuke, who's eyes were still closed sleeping away. If I wake him up now, we could go back home to our parents and rest for the remainder of the night. Tucked away, in the same bedroom with the door locked this time. Finishing up a few things together. Holding each other as sweat poured down our sinful bodies. It's what we wanted right? To be together for the rest of our lives. We wanted to finally be able to be ourselves and express our true intentions. It's all we've ever wanted.

But I was missing something. Yes, something wasn't the way it was suppose to be. But what was it? What was missing from my life that wasn't letting me go on and move forward? What could be holding me back?

I sighed, shaking my head as more crazy thoughts started swarming in my mind. There could only be one solution, and I was more then determined to find that out then anything at the moment. I squeezed my brother's hand, who was still resting besides me dreaming away. I felt a cloud of frusteration pour over me, as I tried to stay calm and think everything through. We could just return home now and solve all these issues when we got there right? Return back to mother and father with no worries. Just go back to where we belonged. Everything would be fine. Nothing to it.

I tried to smile. Forcing myself to believe everything was going to be ok. That no one was ever gonna find out about me and Sasuke. My heart was racing just thinking about my brother and our secrets made me shakey. He'd be ok right? Father wouldn't take him away from me if he ever found out the truth correct? Would our own mother even look at as the same way ever again? Would she see love and affection, or sin and unforgivable lust? I swallowed hard, just imagining the look on my parents face's. And the disappointment that followed. No one could win.

I felt tears roll down my cheeks as I sat up preparing us to go back home. We were just gonna have to accept the fate that awaited us. No matter how painful it was going to get. I reached for my cloak which was hanging from the tree branch above our heads, and slipped my arms through it. After it was on, I pulled my pants back up to my waist and fastened the button. All that was left to do was wake Sasuke up and get ready to head back home. But before I could do anything else, a sudden thought popped into my head.

What if we never went back? Never returned. Abandoning everything we have, and letting everything go. No more parents, no more Akatsuki, and defiantly no more Uchiha's. Leaving the Hidden Leaf village far behind us in the forgotten past. It would be the perfect chance to come clean and start over, never having to worry or ever look back again. A new journey. A new road. A new path. What more, could we wish for?..

I knew what we had to do.

I leaned next to my brother, and gently started to wake him up. Placing my hands on his sides shaking him gently. He groaned a little as I did so.

" Sasuke." I whispered with soft words into his ear. Ignoring me, he turned on his other side and covered his face with his arms.

" errr..." He groaned again complexly exhausted. I giggled seeing he didn't want to wake up. Sasuke was always a heavy sleeper.

" Wake up Otouto." I spoke again, this time a little louder. A few seconds later, his eyes began to flicker open.

" Nii-San?..what time is it?." He asked yawning at the end of his sentence. I took his arm and helped him sit up, leaning his back against the tree.

" It's about three to four in the morning. It's time for us to go." I replied standing back up. Sasuke didn't say anything at the moment, since he was still stuck between being sleepy and being awake. He then yawned once more.

" We're going home right?" He asked putting the Akatsuki cloak around his body in a drowsy way. I shook my head, feeling my inner emotions start to bubble up inside me. Just the thought of going back home felt like someone stuck a sharp thorn into my heart and just left it there without a care. Why would he want to return to a place of hate anyway? It just didn't make any sense.

" No, we're not going back." I responded a little more quietly then usual. Sasuke's head bobbed up and he gave me a rather surprised but shocked look. I didn't want to look at him right away, fearing I'd let my guard down. I sighed under my breath. Sasuke shook a little.

" Not,..going back?" He asked with a bit of sadness in his voice. I nodded, not turning to him fearing his emotions might make me change my mind. I gripped my left fist.

" Correct. We are not going back. We're moving forward Otouto. Setting ourselves free from this mess. How can we truely share our same intentions with each other if our family and clan are nothing but in the way." I spoke with my head hanging low. " And the Hidden Leaf village is nothing but trouble. Do you really want to take orders from Tsunade anyway?" I asked feeling some tears start to form but I held them back.

My heart was once again pounding as more rushed emotions went through me. It wasn't even morning and I was already craving another cigarette. But I knew this wasn't the right time for that. I closed my eyes as I felt the thick silence enter the air. Sasuke remain silent for a while as my words began to swim in his head. My whole body was throbbing.

Suddenly, I felt his hand grab mine causing me to flinch, then open my eyes once more. I turned to him, feeling my face heat up again. Sasuke pulled my arm towards his body and embraced my waist. He didn't dare to let go. He then smiled, and looked at me with determined eyes. I felt my hands begin to shake. He then spoke gently.

" I understand Nii-San." Then kissed me. My eyes started to close again as the feeling of his tongue entered my mouth once more. We kissed for a good few minutes then released as our lips grew tied. We both smiled.

" Forgot to tell you, you taste like a cigarette." Sasuke added blushing a little in the cheeks. I laughed a little myself then placed my arm around his shoulder.

" You taste like a sweet berry." I replied gently squeezing his ass a little bit. He then blushed harder and covered his mouth with his hand.

" Oh Nii-San don't embarrass me." He joked lightly slapping my hand away. I then went up from behind him and placed my arms around his belly and laid my head on his shoulder.

" But Otouto, no one is around or awake." I playfully pouted while kissing his neck. Sasuke giggled, then let out a small moan as I sucked a little leaving another red mark. I then released and wiped my mouth smiling.

" We better get going now." I concluded taking my brother by the hand as we began to walk through the dim but starry forest. Sasuke clutched onto my arm and rested his head against my body tightly. He smiled while doing so.

" Where are we going to go?" He asked as we tucked underneath the low branches.

" Where ever the sky takes us." I replied stepping into a few puddles. He then looked back up at me and showed a grin.

" I like the sound of that." He answered, sounding a little bit smuggish. I chuckled myself, liking the tone of my brother's voice.

" I would have to agree." I said ruffling his dark locks.

We continued to walk through out the forest as time went by. The walk was long indeed, but we honestly didn't seem to mind it since we had each other. It's all we'd ever need. It actually made the endless walk more enjoyable. After an hour of walking, we finally reached the edge. And what we saw, was absolutely magnificent. I stared out into the dazzling dark blue sky, which stood before us. A large pond laid underneath the crystal beauty, with no cat tails in sight. Dark and beautiful. Rich with stars and fireflies. A painter's masterpiece. My body and soul burned with infinite passion as our eyes took in all of the blue beauty. Whatever was on the otherside, was the new life waiting for us to live. It was time to finally see for ourselves. I then took his hand.

" Ready?" I asked as I stepped onto the water. He nodded with excitement, squeezing my arm and stepping onto the gentle current himself.

" Yes." He replied as we began to walk forward a head, never caring to ever look back again. I then turned to him and smiled, seeing he was the one and only person who really made my life truely amazing. Sure we were fugitives now, but it didn't even really matter. All that mattered was that we had each other. That was the real treasure in the chest.

And nothing was going to get in the way of our endless love for each other. Nothing was. A small fire fly then floated around my brother's head, which he caught with his hands easily. He glanced down at it, allowing the bug to glow and illuminate in his palms. His face watched in awe. It then began to spread it's wings, and started flying off into the blue horizon. Then disappeared.

My heart began to beat again. Becoming more alive by the second. Sasuke took my hand again, and this time, I knew that he wasn't going to let it go.

" Our journey awaits us Itachi." He spoke as he pointed to the distant blue clearing. I smiled, feeling the same beautiful feeling he was feeling as well. My heart was now telling me the truth. Sasuke would always be besides me, no matter what happens. If we make it or not, we're still not giving up on ourselves. Even if we fall down, and can't seem to fly anymore. There was only one reason why he was like that. For he was my brother, my amazing brother.

And nothing was going to change that.

 **A/N: The end~**

 **~Yukki**


	16. AUTHOR’S NOTE

**A/N: Hello again! I see you've made it through and read all 15 chapters of my story. I really hope you enjoyed it. I know I did writing it back then over the summer when I had nothing else to do. Anyway, I'd like to know what you thought about it. Should I do something more like this in the nearby future? Should I make a part two? I don't now, it's really what you guys want. I'm fine with whatever. So yeah, I'm glad if you liked it. I know not many people like the idea of Uchihacest, which I greatly understand. It's personally my cup of tea but I prefer my tea with a bit more of limes (fluff) then lemons when it comes to the two brothers. But trust me, lemons (smut) between them is adorable to. I am the smut queen after all. But I do like my Uchihacest as lime tea. Anyway, I'm not really sure what to do next. I wanna write a story about Kiba and Neji, but I seem to be having a major writer's block at the moment. I wanna base the story off of the song "Won't Go Quietly" by Example, but only problem is I don't know how to start it.**

 **Oh boy is this going to be annoying. *deep sigh* The ideas will soon be flowing again I promise. Anyway, thank you SO MUCH for reading Brother. It really warms my heart when people take the time to read what I have and appreciate it for what it is. I tried my best to make it cute and exciting, and I really hope you saw what I saw while writing it. Well then, I must get going. I have a lot of things to do and get done. Expect more from me soon, when ever that may be. If you wanna chat over PM, then let's do it man. In the meantime, see ya shortly! ;)**

 **~Yukki**

 **Ps, also PM if you have any story ideas I'd love to hear them!~**

 **:D**


End file.
